


Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

by squeakymonster



Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakymonster/pseuds/squeakymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thelma kisses Louise for the first time two months after they meet, back when Thelma’s car is good enough that she can drive to Louise’s diner and sit there on a bar stool all damn day long, drinking endless cups of coffee that make her hyper as a puppy dog, and pestering Louise in that artlessly charming way of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

     Thelma kisses Louise for the first time two months after they meet, back when Thelma’s car is good enough that she can drive to Louise’s diner and sit there on a bar stool all damn day long, drinking endless cups of coffee that make her hyper as a puppy dog, and pestering Louise in that artlessly charming way of hers.

     It isn’t smooth or romantic, but it is also eons away from a friendly peck on the cheek a little poorly aimed. Louise didn’t quite know what to make of it, at the time. What happens is this.

     Thelma is on her sixth cup of coffee and in high form, chattering wildly to anyone who’ll listen but most especially to Louise. She’s talking about Darryl, mostly, and about getting a dog to keep her company when she’s home alone. “I get so lonely, is the thing, Louise. I mean, I can’t always be coming here,” she says mournfully.

     “Can’t you?” Louise says in an undertone. “You sure do seem to try.” She surreptitiously confiscates Thelma’s coffee mug before going to check on a couple truckers.

     “Anyway,” Thelma continues entirely unperturbed, spinning her stool to face Louise down the bar, “I was talking to this man at the drugstore and it turns out he’s a dog breeder. He breeds Pekinese, Louise, and they are just the cutest little things. I think I oughta get me a Pekinese, keep me company all day when you’re not on shift and Darryl’s at work.”

     “Hmm,” Louise says, as she strolls back over to Thelma. “Yappy, too, those Pekinese.” Then, at Thelma’s crestfallen face she adds: “But damn cute.”

     “I’m gonna get a Pekinese,” Thelma decides. “Darryl’ll wanna throw a shit fit, of course, but I’ll train it real good so it’ll be quiet when Darryl’s home. I’ll get it to fetch his slippers and everything.”

     “It’ll jump through hoops and balance rubber balls on its nose, too,” Louise says, half-sarcastic and half-sincere. Bill taps her on the shoulder then, says she’s got a phone call. Louise goes to the back to answer it. It’s Steve, the boyfriend before Jimmy.

      He’s a little short with her, snaps at her about some shirts of his she was supposed to get dry cleaned, and she hangs up on him. Without thinking about it, she lights up. Inhales. Counts to ten. Waits for him to call her back, furious.

     Before he can, though, Louise feels more than hears someone standing at the door. She turns and of course it’s Thelma, standing there, fidgeting, a concerned look on her face. “He doesn’t treat you so good, does he?” She’s gentle in the saying of it, but somehow it stings. Mostly because Louise knows she’s right. It’s been six months since she left Texas, and she hasn’t yet learned how to get a man who treats her quite right (she barely knows how to get away from men who don’t, but that she’s learned some).

     "Oh, I don’t let him get mean,” Louise says breezily. “When he starts gettin’ mean, I just leave or hang up the telephone.” Not like you and Darryl, she doesn’t say. You can’t never leave with him.

     Thelma just looks concerned, unaware of the half-a-dozen elephants in the room. “Still,” she says earnestly, “Just leaving whenever he gets mad ain’t a way to carry on a healthy relationship. You deserve better than that, Louise.”

     Louise almost laughs at the irony of that. “So do you. And yet.” She drifts closer to where Thelma is standing at the doorway, stubbing out her cigarette on the way over. “Here you are, talking about gettin’ a Pekinese ‘cause you’re so damn lonely.”

     Thelma ducks her head. “Yeah, well. You ain’t married to Steve. You can drop him like a hot piece of toast on a cold kitchen floor and no one will mind a lick. Except him, maybe. Besides,” she starts, but trails off, raising her head to look Louise dead in the eyes.

     “Besides what?” Louise doesn’t mean for it to, but it comes out like a challenge. They are now maybe a foot apart.

      “Besides,” Thelma breathes, and then she lurches forward and kisses her.

       Thelma comes forward with a little too much momentum, and for a second their teeth click together, but then she settles back and they kiss for a long moment, deliberate. Thelma is the one who pulls back, and Louise is left spinning a little bit by the whole thing. “Besides,” Thelma continues, eyes bright, “you have me.”

    Louise suddenly finds her voice. “Yeah, and ain’t I better than a Pekinese?”


End file.
